A Christmas Miracle
by Jedimaster10
Summary: Trapped in a snowstorm on Christmas Eve, heading to Capsule Corp, Goku goes into labor. Gohan and Mirai receives a very special Christmas present.


**A Christmas Miracle**

Summery: Trapped in a snowstorm on Christmas Eve, heading to Capsule Corp, Goku goes into labor. Gohan and Mirai receives a very special Christmas present.

Disclaimer: It's not fair! I wanna own Goku, Vegeta, Gohan!

Note: Buu took place three years earlier. There is no Gotanks.

This is something I thought of for Christmas. As you can see, it didn't get done for Xmas.

/means talking through bond/

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

So with future ado……..

* * *

The Christmas snow was coming down harder with every passing minute. The weather forecaster kept saying the snowstorm wouldn't be that bad. Just a few inches. They were wrong. Since yesterday, a least four feet of snow fell. Roads were becoming impossible to travel on. And with the snow coming down so hard, it was also becoming impossible to see the road. 

On a lonely road that ran through a forest in the middle of nowhere, a Jeep Cherokee slowly was making it's way down the road. Inside the jeep, two men sat. The husband sat behind the steering wheel, trying to drive. His mate sat in the passenger's seat, staring out of the window.

Vegeta Son glanced over at his mate. He could see Goku's reflection in the window. He has seen that look before. Goku only gets it when he was deep in thought. A small smile appeared on the prince's face. Goku had one of his hands resting on his large stomach.

Goku was entering his tenth month of pregnancy. And he was due at any minute. Saiyan's length of pregnancy was ten months. Every three months, the baby goes into a growth spurt. The last month was for the baby to get into position for the birth. Because females were so rare, certain Saiyan males developed the ability to bare children. Goku's family was part of the "breeders". Everyone was shocked to learn that Goku could have kids.

Three years ago, after the disaster with Buu, Goku and Vegeta finally admitted their feelings for each other. At first, they kept it a secrete. Gohan accidentally discovered their secrete. He was glade they got together. They were perfect for each other. Then one day, Chichi left to spend sometime with her sick father. Later that night, she returned because she forgot something. She walked into their bedroom to find Goku and Vegeta making love. Chichi freaked out. She kicked Goku out and filled for divorce. Goku was glade for the divorce. He was going to fight for custody for his boys. Hearing his mother's plan to get full custody without visitation, Gohan told her off and ran to Goku. With Bulma's help, Goku got fully custody of his boys. Chichi didn't get visitation rights because Gohan never wanted to see her again.

A week after the divorce was finalized; Goku and Vegeta were married on Kami's Lookout by Dende. They were already mated. Vegeta shocked everyone. As a wedding present to Goku, he decided to take Goku's last name as his. He was now Vegeta Son. He had also adopted Gohan and Goten so he could legally be their father. Goku was happy that Bulma let him adopted Trunks. Trunks name was also changed. His last name was now Brief-Son.

After Chichi tossed Goku out, Vegeta built a house for his family. The Saiyan prince wanted the house to be big because he knew his family was going to get bigger as time went on.

"You okay?" Vegeta asked.

"Just thinking." Goku answered without turning to look at his mate.

"About what?"

A shrug. "Everything, I guess. I'm scared."

"Everything will be fine. This is your first pregnancy. Every mother is scared their first time." Vegeta reached over and place his hand over Goku's that was resting on his belly. "You and the baby will be fine."

"I know. I'm also worried about Gohan. He hasn't laughed or smiled in four months." Goku looked over at the man behind the wheel. "Mirai tried everything. He doesn't know what to do to cheer him up."

"Gohan needs time. That's all."

"Time? Time? How would you feel if you were told you couldn't bare any children? Gohan and Mirai really wanted to have children. To start a family. Now they can't." Goku exclaimed.

"There's other ways to having children. They can adopt." the Saiyan prince pointed out.

"Adoption isn't an option."

"What do you mean?"

"Gohan looked into it. They can't adopt because of their sex. Same sex married couples aren't allowed to adopt." explained the pregnant man.

"That's bullshit! Everyone should have the right to have a family." declared Vegeta.

"I know. They were going to try it anyway. Hopefully Bulma could pull some strings."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"They didn't want to say anything until they knew for sure. I found out when I found the adoption papers." answered Goku. "On top of that, Gohan bumped into Chichi."

"Great. What did the bitch say?" Vegeta asked with a growl. He hated the woman for what she put his family through.

"Nothing good. She saw the wedding band and asked him who was his wife. Gohan told her and she freaked out. She started yelling, in the middle of the mall, that she is disowning him. She doesn't want a freak for son. He didn't tell me everything. Just that he was embarrassed and humiliated. He yelled back that he is happy and he loves Mirai every much."

"That woman was never happy. If she didn't have control over Gohan, she bitched. If it wasn't for Gohan, Cell would have won and everyone would be dead." The prince shook his head at the memory. "She didn't want him to fight. Didn't care if he was needed. All she cared about was his studying. Even after Cell, that was all she cared about."

"Gohan is going to be scholar. Not a bum like his father." Goku mimicked Chichi. That earned a chuckle from his husband. A strong kick from the baby made Goku winced. "Easy there little one. I know you hate hearing her name." Goku calmed the baby down by rubbing his belly.

Vegeta glanced over and smiled. "Our child is learning. He hates the bitch too."

"I'm glade Gohan started back talking to her."

"I know. Everyone was shocked the first time we saw it. Of course, Piccolo and me were right there encouraging him." Another chuckle.

The Earth-raised Saiyan knew why his son started to talk back to the woman. It was his death that did it. When he died, the weight of the protection of Earth landed on Gohan's shoulders. Gohan wanted to make his dad proud of him. So he asked Vegeta to train him. But Chichi wanted him to study. She forced him to go to school. Then all hell broke loose. Gohan became defiant and back talked. After Goku came back, things got worse. Gohan would skip school to train. Never did his homework. Then at fifteen, Gohan wanted to drop out. Because of his age, he needed a parent's permission. Goku signed the paperwork. This pissed Chichi off. She tried to get Gohan back into school. He refused. It was a few short months later when Chichi caught Goku with Vegeta.

"You're evil, you know that?" Goku smiled at his mate.

"Of course. That's why you mated with me." Vegeta gave him his trademark smirk.

Goku's heart did a flip. He loved Vegeta's smirk. It reminded him of when the prince was still arrogant and an ass. The Vegeta that he fell in love with. But all that changed. The man had become soft and caring. There were times that he was old self. But must of the time, he was the caring, loving father and mate.

A lot has happened since they were married. The two last full blooded wanted to have children of their own. Goku wished for a large family. And Vegeta was going to give him one. Bulma had let Trunks live with Vegeta and Goku. A mistake they were regretting. The two demi-Saiyans were known for their mischief and trouble making. They were named the Demonic Spawn. Everyone was starting to notice how Trunks was protective over Goten. A sign that the two might fall in love and become mates.

Last year, Mirai returned. His mother died a few months after Cell was destroyed. Her last wish was for him to come back and live a normal life. When Gohan and Mirai saw each other, they jumped into each other's arms and kissed. No know knew of their secrete relationship. When Mirai was there the first time, they had fallen love and became lovers. Gohan had lost his innocence to him. Of course this didn't shock anyone. It felt right that the two should be together. Even though they were about to mate right in front of everyone when they first saw each other. But three days later, under the full moon, the two were mated. Two months later, they were married. They still live at home (with Goku and Vegeta). The fathers don't care how long they live there. Vegeta expanded the house to make room for the children the two demi-Saiyans were going to have.

A sharp pain ripped through Goku's body. He clenched his teeth as the pain passed. Once the pain subsided, he took several deep breaths. He never had pain like this before. It wasn't the baby kicking. This was something else. He just hoped he wasn't going into labor.

Suddenly, Goku doubled over in pain. Arms wrapped around his stomach. His face bunched up. He was having trouble breathing. Goku could feel the baby moving around.

Vegeta noticed Goku doubled over in pain. Worry and concern filled him as he watched. "Kakarot, what's wrong?" Concern was clearly heard in his voice.

Goku looked over at his mate. "It's time."

With those two words, it felt as if someone punched Vegeta in the chest. His baby was coming. "Are you sure?"

Shaking his head, Goku became scared. "Yes. I can feel the baby moving." Between his legs, Goku felt something wet his pants. "And I think my water broke."

That wasn't good. But it might not be. The first time a Saiyan is pregnant, the labor could last several days and the birth would be very difficult. Vegeta was ready to panic. His baby was going to be born soon. Their first child together. He was going to have to keep a level head for Goku. He had to be strong. His mate didn't need him to panic also.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the prince asked.

"They just started." answered a scared Goku.

Vegeta felt sorry for Goku. He knew this was very difficult for him. Reaching over, Vegeta took his mate's hand and squeezed it gently. At that moment, all the soon-to-be-daddy wanted to do was to get his love to Capsule Corp so he could give birth. But he knew they might not make it. The snow was coming down even harder and he had to slow down in fear of wrecking. He didn't want their child to be born in the jeep.

"Everything will be fine. I'll get you to Capsule Corp as soon as I can. In the meantime, keep track of how close the contractions are. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Goku gave a small smile as he nodded his head. Vegeta turned his attention back to the road. It was starting to get dark out, which would make it worse to see the road. Mentally, he crossed his fingers that they make it to Capsule Corp in time.

* * *

Capsule Corp was alive with activity. All the Z fighters were there. Bulma was having everyone over for Christmas and New Years. Everyone arrived yesterday. Everyone except Goku and Vegeta. Goku wanted to wake up Christmas Eve at home. Vegeta took it that his hormones were the cause of decision. 

Mirai walked down the hallway, his thoughts on his mate. He was worried, very worried about Gohan. The past four months haven't been their best. They discovered Gohan couldn't have children. Everything was there. It was his human side that was preventing him from getting pregnant.

The two were having trouble getting pregnant. So Vegeta and Bulma ran tests on them to see if there was a problem. That was when Vegeta discovered Gohan couldn't bare children. It turned out that his human side dominated his reproductive organs. Which means that no matter how much Saiyan controls the rest of his body, the human DNA wouldn't allow him to get pregnant. It would tell the organs that the sperm wasn't allowed to be there and refused to release the egg.

Hearing this, it torn Gohan apart. He and Mirai wanted a family so bad. He blamed himself for not giving Mirai a child. He became withdrawn. For two weeks after, Gohan had locked himself in their bedroom, refusing to come out. He didn't eat nor slept. He just sat curled up in a ball in a corner of the room. Mirai had to sleep in the spare bedroom because Gohan had the door locked.

After he came out, he hardly spoke and ate just the bare minimum for a Saiyan. Everyone was worried. Goku more so then anyone else. He hated to see his son like that. There were times that Goku and Mirai thought Gohan was jealous of his father. A full-blooded Saiyan and pregnant. When confronted with it, Gohan would deny it.

There were times that Gohan seemed like he was getting better, getting back to his old self. But it never happened. Something usually causes Gohan to have a relapse. And when he has a relapse, he is worse then before.

Just a month ago, on Thanksgiving, all the Z Fighters were over at Capsule Corp. The baby just went through the last grow sprit and Goku was huge. He couldn't bend over and had trouble sitting and especially getting up. During dinner, the Z Fighters was talking about Goku and the baby. Yamcha and Krillin were teasing Goku about the belly and Goku was getting upset because of how fat he was. Two days before, the latest tests results came back. Gohan wasn't pregnant again. Bulma thought it could be that the tests were too close together and thought the next test should wait until after the first of the year.

All the talk was upsetting Gohan. Unable to take it anymore, Gohan left. Everyone knew that he was upset. All night, Goku stayed up, waiting for him to return. He wouldn't sleep until his son was home. A week passed and Gohan still haven't returned. Everyone, except Goku, went out searching for him. The teen had disappeared. Beginning of the second week, everyone was at the Saiyan house, ready to go on another search when Gohan staggered into the house and collapsed. For nearly two weeks, Gohan never woke up. Mirai stayed at his mate's side along with Goku. The father didn't want to leave his son's side. He had felt that it was his fault that Gohan was in the condition that he was in. Vegeta had to force Goku out of the room and forced his son to sleep and eat. Goku took up residence outside in the hallway, in a chair.

Vegeta finally got Mirai to leave the room and eat something. Mirai didn't want to leave because he wanted to be there for when Gohan woke up. While he was down in the kitchen, Gohan woke up. He didn't find Mirai in the room. And felt his mate was in the kitchen. Stomach growling, Gohan got up to get something to eat. In the kitchen, Vegeta and Mirai left Gohan get up and move around. Leaving the room, Gohan found Goku in the chair. Seeing his son, Goku started to apologize. Tearing falling down his cheeks, Gohan collapsed onto the floor beside his father. Goku gathered his son into his arms and the two held each other, crying. Vegeta and Mirai found them like that. After that, things had changed. Gohan wasn't as depressed as he was. But everyone was still worried about Gohan. He still wasn't himself. Everyone started to wonder if the teen would ever be the same again.

But things got worse for Gohan and Mirai. Several days ago, they filed the paperwork for adoption. Not even a week later, they got a phone call to come in. Mirai, Gohan and Bulma went. The head of the adoption center told them they weren't allowed to adopt because of their sex. He told them if they wanted a baby, divorce, marry someone of the opponent sex and have a child. Gohan was upset. As they were leaving, he blow the man's desk up. They weren't going to tell Goku and Vegeta until after the baby was born. They didn't want to worry Goku anymore then he already was.

Walking past the living room, Mirai glanced inside to see if his love was in there. Gohan left early that morning saying he had some last minute shopping to do. And he wasn't home yet. With the state of mind Gohan was in, the teen could do anything. Bulma, Mirai, Vegeta and Piccolo were worried that Gohan might do something to Goku and the baby.

Sighing, Mirai went to the kitchen to look for his mother. Bulma was working on away to help Gohan get pregnant. So far, everything she tried, hasn't worked. She doesn't want to see them give up on having a family.

The kitchen smelled of fresh baked cookies. Bulma was busy baking cookies. Earlier, she had to chase Trunks and Goten out because they were trying to eat all the cookies.

"Hey, sweetie." Bulma said as she took another batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Hey. Have you seen Gohan?"

"Not since this morning. Why?" she asked, taking the cookies off the cooking sheet.

"He's still not back?" Bulma looked puzzled at her oldest son. "He went shopping. Something about last minute shopping." Mirai answered.

"That would explain why he missed lunch. I was going to ask you about that, but…"

"I know. The demon spawns." A small grin appeared on the teen's lips.

"He's still not any better?" asked the mother.

"No." Sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do, mom. I'm starting to seriously become afraid." exclaimed Mirai

"I know, sweaty. No one knows what's going through his mind. And he shut his side die of the bond. All we can do is to keep our fingers cross he gets better or we find away to get him pregnant." explained Bulma.

"We can't adopt. What else is there to do?"

Bulma finished putting the cookie dough on the cookie sheet and placed it onto the oven. "Have you two thought about a sergeant mother?"

"A sergeant mother?"

"Yes. I'm sure if you ask Goku we wouldn't mind."

Mirai thought about it. His mom was right. Goku did say he would do anything to help get them a baby. "I'll mention it to Gohan. Whenever he gets home." Speaking of the demi-Saiyan, Mirai felt his mate's ki enter the house. "He's home."

"Go talk to him,"

"Okay. Thanks."

Kissing Bulma on the cheek, Mirai followed his mate's ki to their bedroom.

* * *

When he came into the house, Gohan had to sneak up to back staircase in fear of the Demon Spawns, namely Trunks and Goten, spotting him. If the two had spotted him, they would try to get into the bags to see what was in them. The teen wanted to pick a few more stuff for his family. Especially his mate. 

Gohan knew his mate was worried about him. When they were told they weren't allowed to adopt, even with Bulma's influence, something inside snapped. He had gotten to the point he's just giving up. And accepted the face that they'll never have children. Sure Goku and Vegeta would try to encourage Gohan by saying he'll have a child one day. Gohan knew Mirai is thinking the same thing.

Depositing the bags on the bed, Gohan started to search for the wrapping paper he brought with him. He could feel his mate heading towards their room. Quickly, Gohan grabbed a small bag and throw it under the bed. He stood up just in time as the bedroom door opened.

Seeing his mate standing there with the most innocent expression on his face, Mirai couldn't help but smile. He knew Gohan was hiding something. "Did you get all your shopping down?" Mirai asked closing the door.

"Yeah. The mall was packed. A fight broke out in front of the toy store." Gohan said. "Some lady bought the last X-Box 360 and another lady wanted it and started to beat the other lady over it."

The lavender hair man watched as Gohan started to warp the presents he got. He noticed there was a lot for the baby there. Picking up a Winnie the Pooh sleeper, Gohan started to shake. Mirai hurried over and warped his arms around him and held him.

"Let it out, Gohan." he whispered.

Tears fell as Gohan turned and buried his face into Mirai's chest. The prince calmed his mate down, flooding the bond with love. Neither one knew how long they stood there while Gohan cried.

Whipping his tears, Gohan turned back to the presents on the bed. Mirai slide his arms around Gohan's waist and hugged him.

"Guess what mom told me?" said the older man.

"What?"

"We might be able to get a sergeant mother."

Gohan stopped what he was doing. What Mirai said was slowly sinking in. "A. . . sergeant mother?"

"Yup. And we know who that can be."

"Papa!" the younger turned around bright eye to his mate. "He said he would do anything to help. But would he? I mean he'll be giving birth at any minute. He might not want to go through it again. And if he did, who would be the father?"

Mirai chuckled. "Lets take it one step at a time. We'll ask after the baby's born. It is an option. Just like using the Dragonballs."

"True. We wait and see." exclaimed Gohan.

Mirai captured Gohan's lips in a passionate kiss. Every feeling he felt for his mate, was said through the kiss. Gohan melted into the kiss as he slid his arms around his love's neck. In his heart, Gohan had the feeling that everything will be alright.

* * *

"You okay?" Vegeta asked glancing at Goku. 

Goku slowly exhaled the breath he was holding. The man held his stomach as the pains of the contractions subsided. "Yeah. This one was more painfully than the last one." he answered. He relaxed back into the seat. He stared out at the snow. "It's snowing harder."

"Yeah. Can't get anything on the radio. Just static." Vegeta said.

The Earth-raised Saiyan rubbed his belly as the baby kicked. His mind wondered. A few days ago, he came up with an idea to help his sons. Goku wasn't sure if Vegeta would go with it. The two fathers had gathered the Dragonballs to wish Gohan and Mirai a Christmas present. The wish was going to be for Gohan to be able to have a baby. Goku started to think if the dragon couldn't grant their wish, then what? That's when he go the idea.

"Vegeta?"

"What is it, Kakarot?"

"What if the wish doesn't work?"

Vegeta knew what his mate was referring to. "Don't know. We'll think of something."

"I have an idea. But I don't know if you'll like it. Just hear me out before saying anything." Goku looked over at his love. "What if I have the baby?" He saw the puzzlement on his love. "A sergeant mother. Use one of their sperm to be the father. What do you think?" Mentally, Goku crossed his fingers, hoping Vegeta liked it.

The prince thought it over. The idea wasn't bad. They would still have a child. Sure Gohan wouldn't have to go through the delivery. And Goku did look sexy being pregnant. It was away to help his sons. "That's a good idea, Kaka." Goku smiled brightly at the response. "Even if they can't have their own, they'll still have a child."

"Thank you, Geta. You don't know how much this means to me." said Goku.

Another wave of contractions tore throw Goku. Clenching his teeth and holding his stomach, he tried to breath. Vegeta kept glancing at him concerned. They both knew this was going to be difficult. They went over every inch of what can and can't go wrong. Two months ago, Goku started to show signs of complication. False labor, spotting blood, high blood pressure. This worried Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan and Mirai. They weren't sure why he was having complication. Goku was put on a strict diet and exercise. He wasn't allowed to do anything.

"Keep breathing. That's it. You're doing fine." Vegeta said.

"I'm trying to. Pain too much. Having trouble breathing." Goku said through clench teeth.

Vegeta grabbed Goku's hand and told him to squeeze as hard as he can. Goku did just that.

Several minutes passed and Goku was still having the contractions. The prince didn't like it. He was becoming afraid. He had to get Goku to Capsule Corp before he starts to push. Once Goku begins to push, Vegeta would have to stop and deliver the baby in the car. If that happened, if they weren't at Capsule Corp that next morning, the Z fighters would come looking for them. Vegeta can't even call them. Goku tried earlier to call and tell them they were going to be late because of the storm. The call couldn't go through. The storm was blocking the signal. The prince couldn't even spike his ki. At six months, Vegeta started to feed the baby ki. The father would start this at six months so a bond could form between parent and son. Then at nine months, the baby starts feeding everything from the father. By this time, the mother would be to weak to feed the baby and start conserving energy for the birth. Their baby was strong. Because of it, Vegeta needed to feed it more ki. And because of this, he didn't have the strength to summon the others. An hour before Goku went into labor, Vegeta had just finished feeding the baby.

Exhaling as he leaned back against the seat, Goku rubbed his belly. By now, Vegeta wasn't paying attention to the road. His full attention was on Goku. He didn't notice that they went off the road and was heading towards a snowdrift.

"You okay?" Vegeta asked very worried.

"Yeah. It's going to get worse an't it?"

"I'm afraid so." Was the answer.

Goku opened his eyes and immediately went wide. He was the snowdrift coming up fast. "Vegeta, watch out!" he yelled, pointing at the windshield.

Vegeta wiped his head to the front and saw the drift. Before he could do anything, they slammed into the snowdrift. Vegeta and Goku slammed against their seatbelts by the impact.

For several heartbeats, they just sat there, trying to get their breaths back. Unhooking his seatbelt, Vegeta turned to his mate.

"Kakarot, you okay?" He placed his hand over his unborn child and felt for the ki. The baby was all right. The father cupped Goku's cheek, searching his ki to see if he was all right. "Kakarot?" Goku's eyes opened and turned to his worried mate. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Just had the wind knocked out of me. You okay?" the mate asked.

"Yeah. More worried about you and the baby."

The younger man smiled. He looked out of the window. "Can you get us out of here?"

Vegeta tried to back the jeep up. Tires only spun around. They were stuck. The prince looked at his mate with sorry written on his face. "Let me try to push it out." He said putting his gloves on. "Stay inside."

Goku nodded his head. Vegeta claimed out of the jeep right into a snowdrift that came up to mid-calf. From inside, the man watched his mate try to push the jeep out of the snow. Goku was worried that the prince would hurt himself. He knew the other man didn't have the strength to get them out. Vegeta gave up and hurried back into the jeep.

"Can't do it. I don't have the strength." He said pulling his gloves off.

"What do we do now?" asked the "mother"-to-be.

Vegeta thought about it. They don't have any other option. They were stuck with no way of getting help. He didn't want to say it. He knew how Goku felt about it. But what other option do they have? Goku saw his eyes and knew. He didn't want that. He wanted to be either at Capsule Corp or home.

"There's nothing we can do until morning. Hopefully then we call Gohan and Mirai. Until then. . . we'll have to deliver the baby here." There, he said it.

"I know."

"Kaka, I'm sorry. I wish I knew the Instant Transmission. Then you would at Capsule Corp instead of here."

"Geta, it's alright. I'm learning that things happen for a reason. And there must be a reason we're stuck out here." explained Goku.

The younger cupped Vegeta's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Their lips captured in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Goku jerked away as another contraction started. Vegeta held his hand and tried to take some of the pan away.

"I'm okay now." Goku said once the contractions topped.

"I'm going to lower the back seat and lay the sleeping bags down. Don't more from that seat until I get back. Just yell if you need anything."

Goku nodded. Vegeta put his gloves back on. When he opened the door, snow flow into the jeep. The prince grunted as he claimed out and shut the door. Goku rubbed his belly as he smiled down at his unborn child. When Vegeta told him the time frame the baby would be born, the man wished the baby would be born around Christmas. It looked like he was going to get his wish.

Vegeta's mind was going a mile a minute. His child was going to be born soon. He was going to be a father again. This was going to a long night. Mentally crossing his fingers, he prayed that the baby wouldn't come before tomorrow. He was going to need help delivering the baby. The prince went to grab the trunk hatch to find his hand was shaking. He was nervous.

Opening the hatch, he groaned. The trunk was filled with sleeping bags and camping gear. "The next time the boys want to go camping, they're sleeping on the fucking ground."

"Why?" Goku asked, turning around.

"Besides the sleeping bags, they left the gear out instead of recapsule it."

Gou couldn't help but chuckled as Vegeta had to recapsule the camping gear. He turned back around. He knew the boys would be hearing about it. Last month, Gohan, Mirai, Trunks and Goten went camping. They wanted a fresh turkey for Thanksgiving. Vegeta has been busy ever since to notice the mess. The older man was going to kill them.

Off to Goku's right, something caught his attention. He looked and didn't see anything. He started to wonder if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He winced when the baby kicked him hard. Just when he went to look away, he saw it. Out in the snow, he saw a light. The light was getting closer.

"Vegeta."

"What is it?" the mate asked as he lowered the back seat.

"I see something."

"Huh?"

"Come here." stated Goku.

Vegeta claimed out of the jeep, closed the hatch and made his way to the passenger's door. Goku rolled the window down to speak. "Kaka, what is it?"

"I see a light heading our way."

Goku pointed. Vegeta followed to see the light. He felt for a ki to see if it was a person. Indeed it was a person. Two in fact. He hoped they could help them. He told Goku stay in the jeep and locked the door. The prince started walking to the two people.

As he got closer, Vegeta could make out them out. The man in the lead appeared to be in his late forties. He had short white hair with a beard to match. Right behind the man, was another man. This one was in his early to mid-thirties with short brown hair. Vegeta wasn't sure if he should be on alert incase the two men decided to harm Goku.

"Hello, there!" the older man yelled, waving.

"Hello!" Vegeta answered back, waving.

"Do you need some help?" the older man asked.

"Yes, we do. We got stuck in a snowdrift and we can't get out." Vegeta replied as the two men joined him. "Plus, my mate has gone into labor. Can you help us?"

"When did the contractions start?" asked the old man.

"I say half an hour ago." the prince answered.

"Has he started to push yet?"

"No. But his water already broke."

"We should get him back to the house. My wife is a midwife. She'd delivered lots of babies. Don't worry. You and your family are in good hands. . . " the older man said, realizing he never got Vegeta's name. "I'm sorry. I never asked you for your name."

"It's Vegeta Son. My mate is Kakarot."

"I'm Joseph and this is Peter. He helps us with the farm." the old man introduced them.

"Thank you again."

"Where is Kakarot?" Peter asked.

"Still in the jeep."

Joseph and Peter followed Vegeta back to the jeep. Goku didn't see or dear the door opening. He was concentrating on his breath as another contraction ripped through him. His eyes were squeezed shut and one hand grasping the steering wheel. The contractions were coming more often and each time, it was more painful. The Earth-raised Saiyan prayed that his mate would hurry back.

Vegeta saw Goku and hurried to his side. There wasn't anything he could do to help his love except just be there for him. Joseph and Peter stood back and watched the two Saiyans. They were unfazed that Goku was a male and was about to give birth.

"Who are they?" Goku asked, opening his eyes.

"Joseph and Peter. They're going to help. We're going back to their house. Joseph's wife can help us deliver the baby," explained Vegeta.

"Good. Really didn't want the baby to be born in the jeep." Goku chuckled.

Vegeta helped Goku out of the jeep. Peter grabbed a blanket off the back seat and wrapped it around Goku's shoulders. Vegeta and Joseph grabbed Goku's arms and helped the man back to the house. Peter went ahead to tell Joseph's wife and to prepare.

The trip to the house seemed longer then it really did. The snow was up to their ankles. It made walking difficult for Goku. They finally arrived at the house. Peter and a woman, the same age as Joseph, waited at the door.

"Let's take him to the back room." the woman said.

"This is my wife, Sara. Hun, this is Vegeta and Kakarot."

"Thank you, Sara." Vegeta said.

"Your welcome. How far along are you Kakarot?" Sara asked opening the door to the back bedroom.

"I'm starting my tenth month." answered Goku.

Sara had a puzzled looked. "Our pregnancies are ten months." Vegeta stated, seeing her reaction.

"Vegeta, you'll have to explain about your pregnancies." she said.

Carefully, Vegeta lowered Goku onto the edge of the bed. Sara ordered Peter to get blankets and pillows. She then told Vegeta to help Goku undress. Joseph and Sara left the room. Goku just sat there, holding his stomach and breathing hard. Once he was undressed, the prince made his mate get into the bed. Goku laid on his side in a ball. He told Vegeta that it makes him feel better.

Sara returned with Joseph following. The woman carried a steaming mug. She sat it on the nightstand and then moved to the foot of the bed. Vegeta quickly filled her in on Saiyan pregnancies. She wanted to check to see how far Goku had dilated and to check him over. While she was checking Goku, Vegeta never left his mate's side. Sitting on the bed, holding his hand, the prince talking to his mate about baby names. Sara just kept shaking her head. She couldn't believe the two men still haven't picked a name yet.

For the past five months, Goku and Vegeta have been going round and round with baby names. Vegeta wanted the baby to be named after him. All the royal men are named Vegeta. Goku kept thanking Bulma for not allowing Vegeta to name Trunks. The Saiyan prince knew Goku would give the baby a name that started with "Go". Every name that was given, was shot down by either one or by both.

"You barely have started to dilated." Sara said fixing the covers to cover Goku back up. "We still have time. Until then, I want you to get as much sleep as you possibly can."

"That's easier said than done." Goku chuckled.

"As the contraction get closer and longer, the more pain Kakarot will be in." added Vegeta.

"I figured that. That's why I brought the mug. It's an herbal tea I made. I give it to all my patents. It's to help you relax and allows you to be able to get some rest so you can save your energy for the birth." she explained.

Vegeta wasn't sure if he wanted Goku to drink the tea. He wasn't sure if it would harm Goku and the baby. Looking at his mate's face, he knew Goku wouldn't be able to relax and rest. And he was going to need every ounce of energy he had for the birth.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Vegeta handed the mug to Goku. Sara and Joseph left the room so the Saiyans could be alone. Finishing the mug, Goku handed t back to his mate and snuggled under the warmth of the blankets. Vegeta just sat there, watching his love slip into a light sleep. When he knew Goku was asleep, Vegeta quickly got up and left the room.

In the kitchen, Joseph and Peter were sitting at the table, drinking coffee when Vegeta walked in. Sara poured another cup of coffee and handed it to Vegeta.

"Thanks." Vegeta said taking the mug.

"How is Kakarot?" she asked.

"He's asleep." The prince answered. "Thanks you for helping us."

"It's no problem. We like to help people." Peter stated. "Sara's a mid-wife. She does this all the time."

"But have you ever handle a Saiyan birth?" Vegeta asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Saiyan?" Peter asked puzzled.

"Kakarot and I aren't human. We're from another planet."

"That would explain who Kakarot is pregnant." the husband said.

"Vegeta, tell me everything I'll need to know." stated Sara.

"And tell us about Saiyans." Peter exclaimed.

The Saiyan prince sat down at the table as the other three gathered around.

* * *

He was smiling. 

He was laughing.

For the first time in four months, Mirai saw his mate smile a little. He still wasn't back to his old self. But it was an improvement. Seeing his love happy, Mirai couldn't help but smile.

Gohan and Mirai were heading to see Bulma. They went looking for the Dragon raider and couldn't find it. The two were going to wait until they talked to Goku and Vegeta first. They just want to have the raider just in case. If anyone knew where the raider was, it was Bulma.

They found the woman in question in her office with Yamcha. The two were talking about one thing or another. When the two Saiyans walked in, they were surprised to see them. The two teens had the feeling the two adults didn't want them hearing what they were talking about.

"Hey, you two. What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"We can't find the dragon raider. Do you know where it's at?" Mirai asked.

Bulma and Yamcha looked at each other. The teens couldn't read their expressions. All they knew was that the two were hiding something.

"Why do you want the raider for?" Yamcha asked.

"Just in case." stated Gohan.

"Incase of what?"

Gohan and Mirai looked at each other and nodded. They were all family. And everyone has been very supportive and helpful. They all want to see Mirai and Gohan have a child. They both are good with children. With everything that had happened in their lives, they deserve to be happy.

"We're going to ask dad is he could be a sergeant mother, after he as the baby." explain Gohan.

"And if Goku doesn't want too, we'll ask the dragon for help." added Mirai.

"I'm sure Goku would agree." said Bulma.

"That's why were looking for the raider." the youngest exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, guys. Goku and Vegeta has it. They borrowed it two months ago. I don't know why. Why don't you ask them when they get here." stated the woman.

The two men nodded and left. The husband and wife looked at each other with knowing smiles. They knew perfectly well what the two full-blooded Saiyans were up too. When they learned what the wishes were for, Yamcha volunteered to help Vegeta search for the Dragonballs. Piccolo had also joined in the search. With the three of them, it took nearly three weeks to find the balls. Goku stayed home to cover his mate's absence. The four demi-Saiyans were told that Vegeta was running earns and doing Christmas shopping. As they searched, Vegeta and Yamcha did some shopping.

Goku and Vegeta wanted to keep their promise and this was how they were going to do it. If the wish couldn't work or wouldn't be allowed, then they were going to wish for all four to become full blooded. Once they were, they shouldn't have an problem getting pregnant.

As the two walked down the hallway. Gohan felt himself getting happy. The depressed feeling was slowly disappearing. He was staring to feel like his old self. Mirai could feel the change going on inside his mate. And he was happy. It seemed everything was going to be all right. No matter what happened, they were going to have a baby.

"Trunks," Gohan's voice broke the comfortable silence between them. Mirai glanced over at his mate. "If dad does agree, then I want to be the father."

Mirai stopped and turned to his mate, a little surprised. Gohan looked into his eyes and the other saw pleading. This was something he really wanted. And Mirai understood.

"Okay." Mirai smiled.

Gohan's face lit up. He jumped into hid love's arms and hugged him. Even if he couldn't give birth, this way his child would be helped created by him. A part of him.

Tears were threatening to escape. All Mirai could do was blink them away. Seeing Gohan's reaction, nearly caused him to cry. He hasn't seen his mate smile like that in months.

"Thank you, Trunks. You don't know how much this means to me." Gohan said, looking at his mate.

"I want to see you happy. And seeing you smile," Mirai cupped his cheek as Gohan leaned into the warmth of his mate. "It's worth it."

"I love you, Trunks."

"I love you too, Gohan."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. The love they shared for each other was expressed in the kiss. A small ray of light now shined in the darkness of despair they have been in since they learned of Gohan's unable to reproduce. It seemed now that with every passing minute, the light got a little bigger.

Leaning his head against Mirai's shoulder, the couple walked down the hallway, hands clasped. With each step they took, a little more of the old Gohan was coming back.

* * *

All the Z fighters were gathered in the living room. They were worried. They haven't heard form Goku and Vegeta since yesterday afternoon. They tried calling them. Nothing. None of them could sense their ki because how low it was. The Z fighters hopped nothing happened to Goku or the baby. 

"I'm sure they're alright." Krillin said.

"But they haven't called." Trunks pointed out.

"What's going on?" Mirai asked walking into the room.

"Dad and papa haven't called yet. And they're not here." Trunks stated.

"They still haven't called?" asked Gohan.

"No. I can't sense their ki." Piccolo exclaimed.

"Something must be wrong." Gohan said, glancing at Mirai.

"Now hold on. We don't' know what's going on. For as we know, they could be at home, waiting for the storm to pass before heading. I don't think Vegeta would let anything happen to Goku." stated Roshi.

"Master Roshi is right." Yamcha said as he Bulma entered the room.

"We just heard on the news that power is going out all over because of the storm." Bulma added.

Walking over to the end table by the couch, Gohan picked up the cordless phone and started dialing. First he tried the house to see if they were there. When the answering machine picked up, Gohan knew they weren't there. As he dialed again, everyone watched anxiously. Calling his fathers' cell phones, all he got was static.

"They're not home and all I'm getting on their cells is static." Gohan said worried.

"Where are they?" Goten was close to tears.

Trunks scooted closer to his brother on the floor and put an arm around his shoulders. Everyone was quite. Their minds on Goku and Vegeta and where they were.

* * *

"You can now start to push, Kakarot." Sara said covering Goku's legs. 

The contractions were only a few heartbeats apart. With each contraction, the pain was too much. Afraid that Goku would hurt himself trying not to scream, Peter gave him a wash rag to bit down on. That was after the pregnant man nearly but his lip off. Vegeta sat beside his mate, holding his hand and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Two hours ago, Goku was in a restless sleep when suddenly a sharp pain ripped through his body. Waking up screaming, the others rushed into the room to see what was the problem. The Saiyan prince knew. It was time. They quickly got Goku into position and ready.

At first, Sara was going to have Goku lay down flat. But the Saiyan wanted to be propped up so he could see his child be born. Goku already told Vegeta and Bulma that. They understood. Mirai joked about video taping it so they could embarrass the kid later in life.

Peter and Joseph grabbed extra pillows to help prop Goku up. Vegeta fixed the sheets so that just his member was covered. Now, Goku could watch as his child is being born.

"Okay, Kakarot, now push." the woman instructed.

Goku squeezed Vegeta's hand as he pushed. His body felt like was going to rip apart. He has never been in this much pain in his entire life. He knew that pain would be unbearable but it was for a good cause.

"Okay, relax."

Goku breathed deeply as he relaxed against the pillows. "I don't think I can do this."

"Kakarot, you'll be fine. Before you know it, you'll be holding our child." Vegeta softly whispered to his mate. "You can do this. You never give up."

"The pain is unbearable. It feels like my body's ready to rip open." exclaimed Goku.

"It's okay. I'm right here."

Another wave of contractions and Goku started to push. He pushed as hard as he could. As Goku pushed, Vegeta could feel his mate's ki getting weaker. He knew this would happen. The mother would use all his ki during birth, leaving him very weak.

When they first mated, Goku and Vegeta talked about Saiyan pregnancies. Never in Saiyan culture has twins been born. If a breeder became pregnant with twins, the weaker of the two twins would be killed. This was done to protect the mother. After the first birth, the mother would be too weak for the second and thus would die during the second birth. Goku didn't like it but understood when he discovered he was pregnant. Goku was relieved to know he wasn't having twins. He did not want to kill his child.

"Push." Vegeta told him.

"I am pushing." Goku glared at Vegeta. "The next time you get me pregnant, I'm ripping your dick off."

The mate looked a bit surprised. Slowly a smile came over his face. He knew the hormones were talking and that Goku really didn't mean it. "You'll think differently when this is over. Beside, weren't you the one saying about being a sergeant mother for Mirai and Gohan?"

"I did say that, didn't I?" Goku gave his famous smile.

"Sergeant mother?" Joseph asked carrying a cup of ice into the room.

"Our oldest sons are mated to each other. Gohan can't have children because of his human side."

"I was going. . . to offer. . . to be. . . a sergeant mother." Goku added while he pushed.

"A gift from father to son. You must really love your boys." Sara said.

"We do." Vegeta exclaimed turning his attention back to Goku.

Sara saw something furry slip out of the birth channel. She was shocked by it. She didn't know if something was wrong or if that was normal. The chocolate brown furry appendage begun to sway back and forth.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta demanded.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

Vegeta peer between Goku's legs. What he saw was his son's tail. "That's the baby's tail."

"Baby's tail?" Joseph was shocked.

"All Saiyans are born with tails. I must have left that part out." replied the prince. Suddenly, it dawned on him. If they're seeing the tail. Then that means the baby is gong to be a breech.

Sara saw Vegeta's expression when he realized what was going on. She knew in her heart, something wasn't right. "Vegeta, what is it?" she asked.

Goku looked at his mate, fear creeping up inside. He leaned up to see what was going on. He saw the tail, wagging. He, too, realized what was happening. "Vegeta, please tell me it isn't what I think it is?" he asked his mate. Concern and fear in his voice.

"The baby is going to be a breech. The tail is usually the last thing to come out." said Vegeta.

Goku leaned back and closed his eyes as he made a small horse cry. Vegeta hurried back to his side to comfort him. This delivery just gotten worse.

A breech birth for a Saiyan is a complication. It is hard to deliver the baby and more painful. Vegeta and Goku talked about what if it was a breech. They agreed if the baby was a breech, then a C-section would be done to spare Goku the agony of the birth.

"Vegeta?" There was begging in his voice. He was scared.

"Is there any way to do a C-section?" the prince asked.

Sara looked a bit scared. "I haven't done a C-section for nearly forty years. I don't remember how to do one. I'm sorry."

Vegeta looked down at his mate. He didn't want to put his mate through this. He wasn't even sure if the would have the ki for the delivery. If his mate needed more ki, then he would give him what ki he needed.

Goku saw in Vegeta's eyes the answer. He would have to push. He also knew that his love would be there to help him.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Goku cried as he pushed. His body trembling with pain.

This was going to be a long night for everyone.

* * *

The soft sound of Christmas songs filled the quietness of the room. The only light that was on was the Christmas tree. Gohan sat on the couch, staring at the tree as Mirai laid out the Christmas gifts for everyone. They were the only two still up. The chibis were made to go to bed at nine so Santa could come. Once the adults knew they were asleep, they got the presents out. 

The day before, Goku gave Mirai and Gohan the capsules with the presents in, to hold on to just in case. Once all the presents were out, which took a whole hour to do, the adults went to bed. Except Gohan and Mirai.

"A kiss for your thoughts?" Mirai asked bending down before his mate and taking his hands in his.

"Sorry. Just worried about dad and papa. I hope they're okay." Gohan replied, coming out of his thoughts.

"I'm sure they're fine. Dad won't let anything happen to papa and the baby. They're probably stuck some place warm, riding the storm out." Mirai searched his love's eyes and saw something else was worrying him. "Something else is bugging you. I see it in your eyes. What's wrong, Gohan?"

Gohan wasn't sure how to tell him. Standing up, he wondered over to the tree to look at the ornaments.

Slipping his arms around Gohan's waist, he brought him closer. Mirai placed his hands on his mate's stomach. "Will you please tell me what's wrong?" he asked, resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

Mirai was his mate. He should know. "I don't feel right."

"Feel right?" Mirai was puzzled.

"It's. . . it's my lower abdomen. It's very tender. A. . . a feeling I can't describe." said the man.

"When did this start?"

"Shortly after dinner."

"It might be nerves." Mirai didn't believe that. Nerves wouldn't make your abdomen very tender. _Maybe all the tests mom is running is doing something to him._ he thought. He knew how to cheer his mate up.

Turning Gohan around to face him, he looked deep into his eyes. He saw love, caring, lust. And hope. The sadness that was in his eyes for the past four months were gone. Now there was hope. Hope to start a family.

Sliding his hands up Gohan's body to cup his face, Mirai leaned in and captured his lips. The kiss was filled with passion. The desire for each other were starting to consume them.

"Take me." Gohan whispered against the lips of his mate.

Hearing his favorite sentence Mirai grabbed his mate's hand and led him to their bedroom. Once inside, Gohan locked the door behind him. Mirai lead his love over to the bed. Before Gohan knew what happened, Mirai was laying him down on the bed, kissing him. They were both completely naked. Mirai doesn't waste time when it comes to making love to Gohan.

The kiss was passionate. Their bodies craving the need for each other. Their members hard and begging for attention.

Gohan spread his legs as Mirai settled between them. It wasn't hard to tell who the submissive one is in a Saiyan couple. Goku and Gohan always crumble under their mates. No matter how powerful they are, their mates know exactly what to do to make them moan in pleasure. Everyone is starting to see Goten becoming submissive to Trunks. Sure the youngest chibi follows the other one around and is told to what Trunks tells him. It was already a known fact that the chibis would be mated to each other. What gave them the proof of Goten being submissive is when they're wresting and Trunks pins Goten down, the look they give each other and that Goten would always spread his legs.

Trunks had already bit Goten. This worried Goku, Bulma, Gohan, Mirai and Yamcha. Vegeta explained that Trunks was already marking his territory so no one else would take or touch Goten. Mirai and Gohan now knew why the older teen bit him the night before Mirai left. Mirai was marking Gohan so no one would touch him. It was a way for the younger Saiyans to mark their future mates. If they already knew they were going to be mates when they are eighteen, they'll bit them. It wasn't anything to worry about.

Needing attention, Gohan grinded up against Mirai. Their members touching sent moans through the two men. A strange feeling swept through them. A hot, passionate, desire like nothing they ever felt came over them. Their breaths were coming out in pants. The heat in the room raising with the heat of their bodies.

"Trunks."

The moan of his name drove Mirai over the edge. Pain ripped through Gohan but the teen didn't feel it as waves upon waves of pleasure, pleasure like he never felt before, rolled over him. His moans getting louder with each thrust. Eyes squeezed shut, hands clenching the sheets.

A horse cry filled the room when Mirai's thrust hit the spot. That would drive his love crazy. Hearing that cry, only made the prince go faster.

Their bodies trembling from pleasure and the need for each other. Gohan arching his back as the cries of pleasure got louder. The two lovers were both on the verge of climaxing. They can feel the pleasure building and the need to climax. But no matter how much they wanted too, they couldn't.

Suddenly Mirai pulled out and Gohan collapsed. His breathing came as gasps. He could hear Mirai's panting. Before he could fully relaxed, Mirai thrust deep inside the birth channel. Gohan let out a cry as he arched his back. His body trembling.

In the Saiyan's bedrooms, except the chibis, Bulma installed sound proof. By the flick of a switch, the room becomes sound proof. That way the sounds of the lovemaking wouldn't disturb anyone. Upon entering the room, Mirai hit the switch so they had some privacy.

The mates were being drawn into a sea of pure ecstasy. Their bodies tuned to each other as they moved against each other. Their kis swirling around them as electricity started to spark across their bodies.

* * *

"Push." 

"I am." Goku shouted as he pushed.

The baby was stuck. Some how the baby's shoulders wouldn't come out passed the opening. All that was left to deliver was the shoulders and the head. Sara and Vegeta were worried about the baby's breathing. The Saiyan prince was also worried about his mate. Goku had become very weak and the pain that was flooding their bond was almost enough to bring Vegeta to his knees. His breathing was coming out as gasps. Sweat was purring down his forehead. Vegeta knew the first time pregnancies and deliveries were terrible. But he never has seen it first hand. Goku didn't look too good.

"I'm gonna have to cut you a little." Sara said.

"Do what you need too." Goku sounded weak. Too weak for Vegeta's liking.

Joseph hurried out of the room and quickly returned with a bag. Vegeta took the washrag from the bowl on the night stand and wiped the sweat from his mate's forehead. The prince wished there was something he could do to help Goku. Goku pushed as his body trembled. All the younger Saiyan wanted to do was to sleep. He was so tired. His body was in pain. He had never felt this much pain before.

"The shoulders are out." Joseph announced.

"Just one more big push and you can relax." the prince told his mate.

"I can't. I just want to sleep." Goku stated, looking deep into Vegeta's eyes.

The man saw how much pain and tired his love was. He can also feel it through the bond.

/Kaka, look. There's our child. Do you want to hold him/ Vegeta asked through the bond.

Goku stared at his child. The baby was almost out. He wanted to hold his child so much. What little strength he had, he started pushing. Whispering in his ear, Vegeta cheered him on. Encouraging him to keep pushing. Slowly, the baby inched out.

With an exhausted cry, Goku collapsed back against Vegeta's arms. He had no energy left to push any more. His eyes ready to close. He glanced down at this child. _I'm sorry little one. I can't do it any more._

He watched as Sara adjusted her hands as the baby slipped out. Vegeta's arm tightened around his shoulders in awe as they watched their child be born.

A baby's cry was heard.

"It's a boy." Sara announced, holding the baby up for his fathers to see.

Tears were running down Goku's cheeks as he looked upon his son. Vegeta moved closer to Sara so he could cut the cord. Using a small bit of ki, he cut the umbilical cord, separating the baby from Goku. Joseph laid a blanket in Vegeta's arms as Sara carefully laid the baby down into his arms.

Once in his arms, the baby stopped crying and stared up at him. Tears of his own rolled down his cheeks. He was crying for joy. The first time he held Trunks, he had tears in his eyes.

"He's beautiful." Vegeta told his love as he stepped over to him.

Carefully, Vegeta laid their son in Goku's arms. The father held his son close to his chest as he looked down upon his tiny face. The baby stared up at his father in wonder. A soft purring was heard coming from Goku.

"You did it, Kaka." Vegeta said wrapping an arm around his mate and son.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Geta." Goku stated, looking up at his mate.

Their lips met in a small passionate kiss. A small noise came from the baby. When the two fathers didn't acknowledge him, the baby raised a tiny fist and brushed it against Goku's throat. The two Saiyans turned their attentions to their son, both smiling. The prince felt something brush his wrist, only to see his son's tail wrapping it self around his wrist.

Sara, Joseph and Peter stood back by the door, watching the new family. Joseph had his arms around his wife's shoulders. The husband and wife smiled at each other.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what we would have done without you. Thank you." Vegeta said to the three by the door.

"I'm glade I could have helped." Sara said smiling.

Goku use the corner of the blanket to wipe his son's face clean. The baby boy kept staring up at his parents. Tiredly, Goku leaned his head against Vegeta's shoulder as they smiled down at their new son.

* * *

"Damn, you're tight tonight." Mirai growled as he thrust into his mate. 

Laying on his back, eyes squeezed shut, fists clenching the sheets, his keens up to his chest, Mirai's weight moving on top of him, Gohan didn't hear a word his mate was saying. His body was trembling with the sheer pleasure. The strange feeling that came over them was fueling their passion for one another. Mirai was thrusting so fast and hard into his love that a normal person would have been damaged by now.

A soft glow started to surround them. Gohan opened his eyes to look into his love's. Their eyes locked onto each others. Every feeling they ever had for each other was clearly said in their eyes. Mirai saw how badly Gohan wanted a baby and the pain of unable to have one. His heart arched. He so much wanted to give Gohan that child. He made a promise he'll do whatever it took to give him a baby. Even if he has to go to the depths of hell to do it. He will.

The glowing became brighter as the passion intensified. Gohan let out a moan as he closed his eyes again. For some time now, Mirai was very close to climaxing. But couldn't. He wanted to come so badly. It felt as if something was stopping him. It wasn't bothering him since he mind was filled with passion for the man under him.

The room was filled with moans and groans. This was typical for the Saiyan household. At home they didn't have to be quite or put the sound proof shielding up. At home, the master bedroom Goku and Vegeta could be heard. And the second master bedroom, Mirai and Gohan's lovemaking could be heard. Trunks and Goten were use to it. They knew in a few years, they'll be making their own sounds. But for right now, they're content to just lay in each other's arms.

"Trunks, take me now!" Gohan growled.

"Come for me, Gohan." Mirai panted.

Mirai turned Super Saiyan and sped up. The glowing became brighter. Deep inside Gohan, something was happening. Unknown to both men, a golden glow surround the young man's reproductive organs. A pressure was building up inside Gohan. A pressure that he never experience before was building.

"I'm coming!" they cried in unison.

"Trunks/Gohan!"

An explosion inside their bodies. Mirai shot his seed deep within his mate's body. A double explosion ripped through Gohan's body. He never orgasm like that before.

Together they came. Panting and sweat dripping down his face, Mirai opened his eyes. The glow that was around them was gone. He dropped out of Super Saiyan. His body worn and trembling. Eye lids ready to close with exhaustion. He looked down at his lovely mate. A smile appeared on his tired face. Gohan had passed out. His mate's breathing was hard. Sweat covered his boyish looks. He loved the man beneath him very much. Supporting himself up on a shaky arm, Mirai brushed a lock of black hair out of Gohan's eyes.

"I love you, Gohan."

Lightly so he didn't wake Gohan up, Mirai kissed his lips goodnight. Sliding out of him, Mirai laid beside his mate on the bed. He gathered him in his arms and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The bright morning sun filtered into the room. Sometime last night, the snowstorm ended, leaving a thick blanket of snow in its path. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Gohan tried to tie his shoes with shaky fingers. His whole body was still shaking after last night. Nothing like what they experienced last night, ever happened before. Something happened that neither of them could explain. They weren't in control of their bodies. If felt as an invisible force was moving them like puppets. It was very rare for Gohan to pass out from their love making.

Glancing over at the closed bathroom door, Gohan smiled. His mate was behind the door, getting a shower. He loved Mirai very much. There were times that the younger man thought Mirai only stayed because he pitted him. But the thought was thrown away. Mirai loved him very much. He would never leave him for anything. They were mated for life.

In the bathroom, Mirai's mind was going over what happened last night. What he couldn't explain was the glow that surround them. That was something they would have to ask their fathers.

Mirai reached out to sense his mate. He was still in the bedroom getting dressed. A smile appeared on his lips at the thought of his mate. As quickly as the smile appeared, it faded away. There was another ki in the room. A ki he never sensed before. Dropping the brush, he hurried into the room. Gohan was standing there, buttoning his pants. He glanced up puzzled at his mate.

"Trunks, what is it?"

"Is there someone else in here with you?" Mirai asked looking round.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"I sensed another ki in here. An unfamiliar ki." stated Mirai.

"What could it be?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you finish up while I see where this other ki is coming from." stated Gohan.

Mirai nodded and went back into the bathroom. Gohan stood there, reaching out to sense all the kis in the room. Mirai stood out like a bright light. Then there was his ki. Searching his ki, he felt it was off a bit. It wasn't right. He was going to have to ask Mirai about it. Searching deeper, he found the unfamiliar ki. It was faint but there. What he discovered next shocked him. He doubled checked several times to make sure what he discovered was true.

"Trunks!"

Hearing his mate's call, Mirai rushed out of the room and over to his love. He wasn't sure what was going. Gohan looked shocked, not moving and his hand placed over his stomach.

"Gohan, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked grabbing Gohan by the arms.

"It's me." Gohan said just above a whisper.

"What's you?"

"The ki." Gohan looked into Mirai's eyes. "The ki is coming from me. Inside me."

What he said slowly sunk in. Mirai's eye started to go wide.

"I'm pregnant."

Time stood still as the couple stared into each other's eyes. Mirai found himself unable to breath. His mate just told him he was pregnant. He knew Gohan wouldn't lie about something like that. Slowly, the older teen knelt before his mate. He placed his ear against Gohan's stomach and placed a hand over his abdomen also. Mirai searched Gohan's ki and found it was off. Strange that he haven't felt it. Searching deeper, he found it. A small, faint ki signature was nestled inside his mate.

Their child.

His eyes grew wide as his face brightens with excitement. Gohan was pregnant! They were going to have a baby. It was a miracle. Seeing Mirai's face, tears begun to threaten to escape.

"I'm pregnant." Gohan whispered. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But. . . It's a miracle, kio. We're having a baby. That's all that matters." Mirai said stroking Gohan's cheek.

They embraced as Gohan cried for joy. The younger Saiyan was over joy. Four months ago, he learned he couldn't have children. Today, he discovered he was pregnant. Indeed it was a miracle.

"I can't wait to tell dad and papa. They'll be so thrilled." Gohan smiled brightly up at his mate. "Wait until mom finds out." There were times Gohan called Bulma mom. The blue hair woman acted like a mom more then Chichi ever did. Before the divorce, when Chichi and Bulma were in the same room, Gohan would call Bulma mom just to piss the other woman off. And boy did it piss Chichi off.

"I know. She'll spoil the kid." Mirai laughed. "Just look at Trunks."

Gohan laughed. "We're gonna have to watch Bulma so she doesn't spoil the kid." Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Lets not tell everyone." Mirai was puzzled by this. It was clearly written all over his face. "Lets wait until dad and papa gets here. That way we tell everyone at the same time."

Mirai thought about it. If told everyone now, someone might let it slip about the baby to Goku and Vegeta. "Sounds like a great idea to me. But, what about the baby's ki? If I could sense it, then everyone else can. Can you hid the baby's ki?"

Gohan wasn't sure if he could or not. Reaching deep inside himself, he found the baby's ki. Taking part of his own ki, he wrapped it around the baby's. "Try that."

The older man tried to sense the baby's ki and couldn't. All he felt was Gohan's. "Perfect."

Their arms slipped around each other's bodies as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door.

"Mirai! Gohan! Come on! We want to open presents and we can't do that with out you!" Trunks' voice filtered through the door.

"Okay! We'll be right down!" Mirai yelled back.

"We better head down before the Demon Spawns have a heart attack." suggested Gohan.

Arms wrapped around each other's waist, the couple headed out of the room. As they made their way to the living room, they could hear the Z Fighters. Bulma yelling at Trunks and Goten about something. The scene before them were almost chaos. Gohan and Mirai looked around the room to notice Vegeta and Goku wasn't there.

"Merry Christmas, Gohan; Mirai!" Krillin said.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" the couple replied in unison.

"Now can we open presents?" Goten asked inching closer to the tree.

"Yes!" the Z Fighters yelled.

Trunks, Goten and Marron dived for the presents. Anything with their names on it, they grabbed. Yamcha and Krillin handed everyone's gifts out. They decided to leave Goku and Vegeta's gifts under the tree until they got there. Mirai and Gohan settled down on the floor near the chibis to keep an eye on them, incase they decided to open someone's gifts.

Less than half an hour later, the living room floor was covered by wrapping paper and emptied boxes. The Demon Spawns, Trunks and Goten, were busy ripping their gifts open so they could play.

Gohan was snuggled against his mate, on the floor. They were talking with the others. Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan could see Piccolo staring at him. The eighteen year old was laughing and smiling. Like his old self. No one has taken noticed for nothing was said. The Namek knew something wasn't right with his friend and formal student. He was hiding his ki. Suppressing it. Why? Piccolo couldn't figure it out.

The conversation was cut short with the sound of a door being shut and voices from the hallway. Everyone turned to the door to see who it was. Vegeta and Goku appeared in the doorway. Goku was wrapped in a blanket, holding something close to his chest. Seeing their dads, Trunks and Goten ran over to them and hugged them.

"You missed Santa." Trunks said.

"No, we didn't. Santa visited us last night." Vegeta said, smiling down at his son.

"Dad; papa, where were you? We tried calling the house and your cells. We couldn't get a hold of you." Mirai stated as he and Gohan joined their brothers and fathers.

"This is why." Goku moved the blanket away from the bundle he was holding. Mirai and Gohan's eyes widen when they saw the baby staring up at them with bright, large chocolate eyes.

"Oh my god, papa. You had the baby!" exclaimed Gohan.

Hearing that, everyone started to gather around the new parents. Trunks and Goten were jumping up and down to see their new brother.

"Move. Kakarot needs to sit down." Vegeta said walking his mate and child over to the couch.

"Goku, are you in pain?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." the man answered, sitting down on the couch.

Yamcha ran over to the fireplace and grabbed a jar off the mantle. Opening it, he grabbed a senzu bean. "Here." he said handing the bean to his friend.

Goku leaned back against the couch as he chewed the bean. Within moments of swallowing, he felt better. Just like his old self. "Thanks."

"When did you have the baby?" Gohan asked, sitting beside his papa.

"We were on our way here when we got stuck in the snowstorm. We tried to call but couldn't get signal through. Kakarot went into labor." Vegeta stated to explain.

"Instead of keeping his eyes on the road, he was watching me. Because of that, we went off the road and slammed into a snowdrift." Goku added.

"I was worried about you, Kaka." Vegeta stated, glancing down at this mate, from the arm of the couch.

"I know you were." Goku smiled up at him.

"Get on with the story." Oolong cried.

"Can we have ham for dinner? I'm hungry for ham." the Earth-raised Saiyan asked, looking at the pig, hungry.

"I'll cook another ham just for you, Goku." Bulma said smiling at Oolong.

The pig glanced around and noticed everyone was starring at him. Goten and Trunks were drooling, imaging what the pig would tasted like. Swallowing hard, Oolong slowly backed away until he reached the hallway.

"Anyway. The jeep was stuck and I couldn't get it out. And the contractions were getting closer and more painful. We both knew we would have to deliver the baby right there. As I was getting the jeep cleaned so Kakarot had room to deliver the baby, he saw a light coming towards us." explained Vegeta.

"Who was it?"

"It turned out to be two men. They heard the crash and came to investigate. I told them what was going. Joseph said his wife could help, she was a mid-wife.

"The wife delivered the baby. They weren't freaked out that I was a guy." the younger Saiyan added. Goku looked over at his son. "Gohan, want to hold him?"

"Sure." Was the answer.

Carefully, Goku laid the new born into his son's arms. A bright smile appeared on his face. Tears threatened to escape. Something inside burst and all Gohan wanted to do was cry for joy. Not because he was holding his new brother. But because in ten months, he'll be holding his own.

"Where were you guys?" Yamcha asked.

"I think it was Middle Creek Forest." Vegeta answered.

"Middle Creek Forest? Are you sure, Vegeta?" asked a puzzled Bulma.

"Yeah it was. I remember. It was the forest where Gohan and I first went camping." Goku added. "Why? What's the matter, Bulma?"

"Capsule Corp just bought that forest. We're turning it into a natural park/learning center. No one lives there. The last person that lived in that forest was a couple that died forty years ago." Bulma explained.

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other, puzzled. If no one lives there, then who were the people that helped hem?

"But. . . that's impossible. There were three people in that house. The wife was a midwife." Vegeta said.

"Midwife?" Mirai questioned. "The people that died, the wife was a midwife. There was her, her husband and another man that worked around the place. They were killed by a grieving husband. His wife went into labor and the mid-wife did everything she could. Both mother and child died. The husband was so upset, that he blamed the mid-wife. In his rage, he killed her, the husband and the man that worked for them. The grieving husband was arrested."

"They say that forest is haunted." Gohan added.

"Gohan, that's nonsense. There is no such thing as ghosts," the blue hair woman stated.

"What were these people's names, dad; papa?" Mirai asked.

"The husband and wife was Sara and Joseph. And the other man was. . ."

"Peter."

"How do you know?" Vegeta asked his oldest son, shocked.

"They died forty years ago. Forty years ago last night. It was Christmas Eve night that they were killed."

"And all the reports about the forest being haunted were all on Christmas Eve." the second oldest son added. "And they all dealt with someone having a baby."

"They were ghosts?" Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But, they seem so real. Real as everyone in this room."

The Saiyan couple looked at each other, not believing it. Three ghosts, who died forty years ago, helped them believer their baby. They looked over at their baby and smiled. Laying a hand on his mate's shoulders, Vegeta kissed the top of his spiky locks.

"I guess you can say it was a miracle." Goku stated.

The room was quite as everyone watched Gohan playing with the baby. Indeed it was a miracle. The two mates explained further what happened. Gohan was smiling down at his new baby brother. Seeing Gohan smiling like that, Mirai felt like crying himself.

"So what did you name him?" asked Krillin.

The two fathers looked at each other. They haven't agreed on a name yet. Seeing their expression, everyone had an idea what was going.

"We haven't agreed on a name yet." Goku said giving he famous smile.

"You haven't named him yet?" Bulma exclaimed.

"I want Vegeta." the prince said.

"We are not naming our son Vegeta." Goku started to argue with his mate.

"And we're not going to name him with anything starting with "Go"." the mate argued back.

"Toby." Gohan announced.

"Toby?" the fathers echoed.

"Toby Son. Has a nice sound to it." Gohan said as he held the baby's tiny fist.

"Where did you come up with that name?" the older Saiyan asked.

"He looks like a Toby." said Gohan.

"Toby?" Goku thought about the name. "I like it."

"It's okay, I guess." the father said.

"Then Toby it is." Goku declared the name.

"Welcome to the family, Toby." Gohan told his baby brother.

Goku watched his second oldest. There was something about him. Something odd. Looking more closely, the father finally noticed it. "Gohan, you're. . . smiling." he said shocked.

"Goku's right. You are smiling." Tien pointed out.

"Wow."

"Does this mean you're back to your old self?" Vegeta wanted to know.

"Yeah." the teen answered, looking up his fathers.

"What made you so happy, Gohan?" Bulma asked.

Gohan glanced up at his mate. "Mirai gave me a wonderful Christmas present."

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

/You better take him. He'll get crushed./ Gohan told him mate through their bond.

/Good idea./ Mirai laughed. Carefully, Mirai took Toby into his arms.

"You going to tell us what it was" the Earth-raised Saiyan asked.

Gohan just smiled at his fathers. "I'm pregnant."

Everything in the room stopped. It seemed as if time itself stopped. No one breathed. Did they just hear right?

"Did you just say. . ." Vegeta's voice faded.

"I'm pregnant."

Goku's eyes widen as excitement filled him. His son was expecting. "You're pregnant!" He lunged forward to put his hand on his son's stomach. He tried to find the baby's ki when he realized he still couldn't sense any ki. "Oh yeah. I still can't fell any ki." he chuckled.

Vegeta stood and stepped in front of his son. "Stand up." Once Gohan was standing, the father placed his hand over the stomach and concentrated. There. Nestled deep within Gohan was a faint ki. A smile appeared on Vegeta's face. "I can't believe it. How? You weren't able to have children."

"I don't know." Gohan said.

The room erupted with excitement as everyone congratulated the young couple. Vegeta told Gohan that he wanted to run some tests later to figure how he got pregnant. Gohan, Mirai and Goku were writing it off as a miracle.

Vegeta and Goku told their sons that they had collected the Dragonballs to wish for Gohan to be able to get pregnant. But now, they were just going to have them make the wish. The four demi-Saiyans agreed to make themselves full blooded Saiyans. The wish was made. All four, plus the baby, were now full blood. Trunks and Goten already had plans for their new brother. Plans their fathers, older brothers and Bulma are afraid to know.

* * *

"That's a good boy." Goku said patting Toby's back. He cradled his son in his arms while he wiped away the little bit of milk that was running down the baby's chin. 

"He has your stomach." Vegeta laughed as he re-buttoned Goku's shirt.

"He has your stubbornness." the "mother" chuckled.

"A perfect combination of us."

The fathers sat watching as Toby struggled to keep his eyes opened. Quietly, Gohan and Mirai sat down beside their fathers. Vegeta, Gohan and Mirai were surprised Goku was still up since he gave birth nearly ten hours ago. The Earth-raised Saiyan said he felt fine after eating the senzu bean. They had a lot to celebrate that day. Not only celebrating Christmas, they celebrated Toby's birth and celebrated Gohan getting pregnant.

"How you feeling?" Goku asked Gohan.

"Strange. I'm not use to sensing another ki within me." the teen answered. "I'm not looking forward to the morning sickness."

"But it's worth it." the father exclaimed.

"Why are you two up?" Vegeta demanded as Goten and Trunks ran into the room.

"We couldn't sleep." Trunks stated.

"We wanted to see Toby." Goten added.

Vegeta moved over so the two chibis could sit down. "Be quite. Toby just went to sleep." the prince said.

"When can we play with him?" Trunks asked.

"Not for a while yet. Until then, you'll be able to hold him." Goku answered.

"That's no fun." Goten wrinkled his noise. "We wanted to teach him stuff."

"You're gonna have to wait." Vegeta stated.

The chibis groan. They wanted to teach their little brother how to get into trouble. That way if they do anything wrong, they can put the blame on him.

Sitting in the quietness of the room, basking in the lights from the Christmas tree, the Saiyan family huddled together, enjoying the comfort of their family.

* * *

Ten Months Later 

"Push."

"I am pushing!" yelled an exhausted, pain ridden Gohan. "You try to push a watermelon out of you."

Sixty hours was how long they're been at this. Sixty hours ago, Gohan went into labor. It was three-thirty-seven in the morning. Mrs. Brief was busy making coffee to keep everyone awake. Several times Gohan wanted kill Mirai. At one point, if he wasn't trying to kill his mate, Gohan was begging for something for the pain. They discovered forty hours ago that the baby was going to be a breech. Because of the way the baby was in the womb, Vegeta and Bulma were afraid to do a C-section. Gohan would have to push the baby out.

Standing on either side of Gohan, couching him was Mirai and Goku. There wasn't much for the father to do. Bulma and Vegeta had the delivery covered. Plus being three months pregnant isn't helping either.

The one thing that was said about breeders was after the first time they have a baby, it was very easy to get them pregnant. The fathers discovered how right they were. The "mother" had already went through the first grow sprout.

Goku couldn't understand why it was taking so long and why Gohan was having such trouble. Ever since his fifth month, Gohan started having complications. False alarms, spotting of blood, pains, high blood pressure. Everyone had started to worry. But when they discovered it was going to be a breech, they all knew this was going to be a difficult birth.

"I see the feet!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"That's it, Gohan. You're almost there." Goku cheered his son on.

"I can't." Gohan shook his head. "Too tired."

"Come on, Gohan, you can do this." his mate said. "Just a little more."

"I want to sleep." Gohan stated as his eyes started to close.

"Just a little more. Then you can sleep. I promise." Mirai replied, wishing he had more ki to give to his mate.

Using what little energy he had left, Gohan pushed as hard as he could. Vegeta guided the baby out. The tail wagged back and forth. Goku tried to wiped his son's forehead when Gohan shook his head no.

"The shoulders are out. We just need the head." the father announced. "Gohan, I just need one more big push okay?

"I'll try." Gohan said starting to push.

"Bulma, get a senzu bean ready."

"Okay." the woman answered running over to the counter to grab a senzu bean.

Breathing hard, Gohan leaned back against the bed, sweat running down his face. Now Goku wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"One more push, Gohan."

"That's it, you're doing good." Mirai said to Gohan, cheering him on.

The younger man pushed with all his strength. Vegeta adjusted his figures to open the birth channel a bit more so the baby could breath. He didn't want the baby suffocating.

"I need to rest." the teen stated out of breath. "I want to sleep."

"You can't. Not yet. I need one more push." the prince stated.

"You said that two pushes ago!" the teen snapped at his father.

"Push!" he man demanded.

He pushed with all his might. His body trembled. Mirai and Goku helped support him as he pushed. The teen squeezing their hands. With an exhausted cry, Gohan slumped back against the bed. His breath grasping. His heart pounding loudly in his ears.

"The head's out!" the prince announced. As he was guiding the head out, he noticed the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Mirai asked concern.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. Bulma, try to unwrap it."

Carefully Bulma got the cord unwrapped around the baby's neck. She then grabbed a blanket and suction syringe off the counter. Holding the blanket out, Vegeta placed the baby on it.

Goku looked down at his son. Something wasn't right. The baby wasn't crying. _Did the cord do damage to the baby?_ he wondered. /Geta, why isn't the baby crying/

/We're cleaning the stuff out of his mouth./ Came the replay.

/He/

/Yes, Kaka. We have a grandson./

He knew something was wrong. The baby wasn't crying. Vegeta hasn't said anything yet. He didn't know what was happening. Was his baby all right? Fear and Panic started to swell up inside. /Trunks, the baby's not crying./ Gohan's voice was full of panic.

/I know, Go. I'm sure there's a reason./ Mirai softly spoken through their bond.

/What if the cord did damage? What if the baby isn't breathing/ the teen looked at his mate, tears threatened to fall.

/Koi, calm down. You're getting yourself worked up. I'm sure the baby's fine./ Mirai tried to sooth his worried mate.

A loud baby's cry suddenly filled the room. Gohan and Mirai tried to see their child. Smiling, Vegeta held the baby up to show the new parents. The baby had jet-black hair with streaks of lavender through it. The trail, a chocolate color with a few streaks of lavender, lazily swayed.

"It's a boy."

Gohan started to cry. Mirai cut the cord so their father could hand them their child. Carefully, Vegeta laid the baby in his "mother's" arms. The moment the baby was in Gohan's arms, he stopped crying. Opening his eyes, he looked up at his "mother". His eyes were the shade of night. Leaning down, the older teen looked at his son, tears falling. The two older Saiyans stepped back to give the new family room. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku as he laid his chin on his mate's shoulders. Their hands clasped together over the small round belly that held their child.

"You did it, Gohan." Mirai's voice choked.

"We did it." Gohan glanced at him.

"I love you, Gohan."

"I love you too, Trunks."

Their kiss was filled with passion. The baby watched as his fathers kissed. He made a strange sound that caught their attention. They smiled down at their son who, what appeared to be a disgusted expression on his face.

"Don't worry. Toby did the same thing." Goku chuckled.

"Do you guys have a name picked out?" Bulma asked handing the senzu bean to her son-in-law.

"Gogeta."

"We wanted to name him after the two very important men in our lives." Mirai added, softly running his finger along Gogeta's face.

Goku and Vegeta stood there, surprised. Their sons named their grandson after them. Love and proud filled them as they stepped over to their family. Vegeta pulled Bulma over so she could see her grandson.

The Saiyan family grew that day with the arrival of Gogeta Son. Just like the birth of Toby, they celebrated. Seeing the Son family, you could clearly see the closeness and the love they have for each other. With each new arrival, the family grows bigger and stronger.

They wanted a large family and a large family they had. It was seemed every time someone turns around, either Goku or Gohan was pregnant.

A surprise came one Christmas Eve when Gohan gave birth to a baby girl. Gohan and Mirai named her Tellsa after Vegeta's mother. Tellsa was the first female Saiyan to be born in fifty years. She quickly became dad's and grandpa's little princess.

Years passed. Those years brought love, happiness, loss and sadness. The Son family will never forget the miracle of that Christmas all those years ago.

The End


End file.
